Vesper Love
by AgentCandy203
Summary: For The Vespers Hangout Forum. A One-Shot for one of my fave pairings, Biper! Viper and Ben kinda hate each other, but can a nap change eveything? Suckish summary, I know. Might become a multi-chapter.


**Hey guys! I apologize from now if you are on the forum yet your characther isn't on this story. I just recently found this on my documents and decided to post it. The characters are played by:**

**Viper: Nova Mirage.**

**Ben, Len and Cindy: khb23hw (Is that correct?)**

**Violet: celestialbronzelightning**

**Jade: catdreamer39**

**Sandy: thepoweress (last time I checked it was written like that)**

**Gone: The Gone Angel **

**Sinead: me!**

**I'm probably getting murdered by this...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sinead, the new Vesper One, had called every agent in the base to a meeting. She never said where it would be, only that if you arrived late she would kill you.

After the disaster where the hostages escaped, the few remaining Vespers moved to an underground base in Europe. Viper, V5, walked calmly around the halls of her new home, looking for the room.

She knew that she only had to follow the screams; it worked out perfectly, and five minutes before the meeting she was sitting between Cindy, who was now V3, and Ben, the Smardiot King.

Everyone thankfully arrived early, and Sinead started.

"We've been noticing an alarming increase of Cahill agents in the Area, and Gone and I both agreed that it would be safer to move somewhere else," she started "There is a base in Oregon, not too far away from Salem, where I think could be the best place to go"

"Sounds good, I guess" Cindy mused quietly.

Ben was bouncing up and down in his seat, shaking with excitment.

"We are moving! I'll see the daylight again"

Everybody though it sounded like what he said when Sinead became Vesper One: 'We could play outside!"

"Sorry Ben, but this base is underground, too" Sinead said, not sounding sorry at all. **(I got a Deja Vu writing that!)**

"You wouldn't go outside, anyway" Gone said "You'd propably stay in your room all day playing videogames"

Ben nodded, for once not retorting to Vesper Two.

"Go pack your bags, we leave in an hour"

Viper felt really proud of her friend; Sinead clearly had more confidence in herself now. Even though she missed her brothers like crazy, she was happy.

Maybe it was because she was dating Casper 'Sexyness' Wyoming.

As the girl stood up, Casper walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

Sinead leaned against him, sighing. The poor girl was obviuosly stressed.

While Gone and Cheyenne gagged, the girls 'ooooh'ed and the boys threw up, the all started to pile outside.

Soon, it was only Viper and Ben, whom was eating an ice cream.

"What do you want, Ben?" she asked irritated, "You've been staring at me for two minutes"

"Nothing" he shrugged and left.

* * *

Looking around her room, Viper made sure she was leaving nothing behind.

Grabbing Kisa and Skittles, she turned out the lights and left.

Outside, it was raining like crazy.

'If we have to fly like these' she thought amusedly, 'Sinead is probably going to freak'

Not an hour later, they were at the airport. Ben and Len were running around, pretending to be ninjas, Sinead and Sandy were discussing something about a 'tardis', Jade and Violet were annoying random strangers, Cindy and Gone were talking quietly, Casper and Cheyenne were arguing like always and Viper and Kaito were coming up with nicknames for everyone.

"Sandy could be 'Weather dude'" he suggested, ignoring the stares directed at his blue hair.

"And Gone 'Angel'" they snickered, knowing they could get killed if they called her that.

When their flight was called, Ben randomly hugged them all and whispered, "See you on the other side"

* * *

Viper cheered quietly when she saw she had window's seat, just to whine out loud when she saw that Ben was sitting next to her.

Sinead smirked wickedly at her from a few roads back, winked and went to sleep.

'Vesper One or not, I am going to kill her' Viper thought.

Sitting down, she prepared herself for the nine hours long torture she would have to endure.

The first two hours were ok, but then she started to get sleepy. Ben noticed this, and whispered to her, "You should sleep. I won't kill you"

"That's the least of my worries" Viper responded.

Ben tried to get her to sleep, but the girl wouldn't budge. The sleepiness soon overcame, and Viper fell asleep.

At some point, her head rolled to her right and landed on Ben's shoulder. He considered waking her up, but one look at her angelical face and he decided not to. Shortly after that, he fell asleep too.

When the flight landed, Sinead squeezed Casper's hand so hard, the blood drained from his fingers.

He looked at where she was looking and saw Ben's head on top of Viper's. They called the rest of the Vespers and Violet whispered to Jade and Sinead, "Mission Biper, fase one: done"

She got soft squeals as response.


End file.
